


掠海飛行

by tamayura (BiteFirst)



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: 他們也不太在意世界有沒有拋棄他們。
Relationships: KNKZ, kzkn - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	掠海飛行

**Author's Note:**

> 人類x人類，脊髓寫作，沒頭沒尾，nz/zn無差。

第二年，叶離開了診所。他成功帶著葛葉離開太大的東京，或是過小的電腦室。這一年間他嘗試了很多次，終於實現這樣簡單的夢想。

新家濱海，站到二樓的陽台就能看見東京灣，順著水道出去就是太平洋，只可惜太深了他們沒辦法一起跳進海裡。人類太脆弱了，輕易就會死的，叶在急診間看過一兩個因為食物過敏窒息去世的倒楣傢伙，後來總叫葛葉草莓牛奶喝慢一點，不然嗆奶死掉很愚蠢。

葛葉抓起背後的靠墊，隨手扔向門邊的叶，咚的一聲，撞到叶的針織外套又掉在新木地板上。

「太不公平了吧。草莓牛奶可以殺人，靠墊為什麼不行？」他問。

叶把新買的軟墊從紙箱裡拿出來，輕飄飄地丟回去：「一樣是窒息啊，笨蛋。」

搬來這裡，他們才終於從窒息的海裡面逃脫。叶跟葛葉第一次牽手的那天，成了他往上游的契機。葛葉的手一直都鬆鬆地垮在他的腕邊，什麼也不做，但是叶知道他一直望著自己。於是他費盡全力停下腳步，聽葛葉喊他一聲：叶。

下一秒，他們開始狂奔了起來，像是找到另一隻翅膀，腳尖都要離開地表似的。偶爾摔回地面也不氣餒，蹬一下又能繼續向上，再向上。探出頭呼吸的時候，他們看見對方眼裡的碎光，笑得險些喘不過氣。濕透的翅膀飛不動了。

「怎麼辦呢？」叶躺上床，爬到葛葉身邊，靠在他的肩頭。他通常不問葛葉這樣的問題，葛葉老是回答他「都可以」。

「怎樣都好吧？」葛葉翻過身，把縮在他旁邊的叶攤成大字形，臉壓著叶的肩窩，趴在他的身上不起來了。

葛葉沉甸甸的，全身的力量壓著叶環抱住他，手指有一下沒一下地摩娑他的肩胛骨。有點癢。叶的手心貼上葛葉的後背，下滑到腰窩。

「那晚餐吃什麼？」

叶聽見葛葉悶悶地說：「烤肉。」

他們沒有動，維持這個姿勢睡著了。睡前沒來得及拉窗簾，日光曬在葛葉的背上。叶先醒了，拉高涼被，把葛葉的手臂從自己的背後抽出來，幫它的主人挑整姿勢，然後盯著葛葉的睫毛放空。他沒跟葛葉說，他覺得自己能永遠盯著葛葉的臉發呆，他知道葛葉不愛聽這些。

手機螢幕是真的永遠亮不起來了，叶嫌棄它從海裡拿起來濕漉漉的，葛葉幫他撈起來，拆了sim卡，剩下回歸大海。兩張小小晶片躺在他們的茶几玻璃底下，機體是最新型號，成對出售，就壓在那塊玻璃上面。

前幾次失敗的時候，手機還來不及丟就又開機了，通知震得叶氣管發癢，咳個不停。他回到診所前，葛葉會塞果汁給他，偶爾是糖，總之是甜的沒用的化工製品，不過喝完就不咳了，藥效比ルル還強，也沒有口乾舌燥的副作用。

叶的嘴唇有點乾，葛葉湊上來親了他一口。他對葛葉說早安，葛葉的眼睛又闔上了。

「起來，起床。」叶笑著說，「待會吃烤肉。」

「烤肉還沒學會怎麼飛進我的嘴巴裡嗎……」

叶越過葛葉下了床：「是還不會走進餐盤。你也一樣。」

「……不對，我不一樣。」葛葉掙扎著坐起身，頭髮抓得亂七八糟。

「嗯，不一樣。」叶將窗戶推開一點小縫，拉上窗簾，「我不會叫烤肉起床。」


End file.
